


Under the Heavens

by lofikid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, Stars, because BOM Keith does not fit my headcanons :))), galaxy, i cried MANY TIMES in the making of this story, its hella cute, klance, klance fluff, klangst, like they found shiro and its behind the scenes from there, pining lance, so basically this is in between s3 and s4 ish, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikid/pseuds/lofikid
Summary: Five times Keith didn't expect Lance to be in the observatory, and the one time he did.Featuring: Slow dancing, oblivious Lance, spontaneous hand holding, zero gravity eye contact and more :)





	Under the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It was so cute and fun to write :)

_ 1. _

For someone who just got the love of their life back, Keith is acting a little odd. Not odd as in jumping up and down and enveloping Shiro in a flurry of kisses, (which would be oddly out of character.) but odd as in sitting alone in a dark observatory, two flights up from where Lance suspected Keith to be, which was in Shiro’s arms.

Sure, Lance never really saw it coming, but the more you pay attention to Keith and Shiro, the harder it was to refute. He wasn’t upset exactly, for who was he to deny one’s love? But there was a tight knot in his throat that tightened for no explainable reason when he thought of the idea of Keith and Shiro. He just wasn’t sure why.Things doubled in Keith’s obvious undying love for Shiro when he went missing. He was angrier than usual, and Pidge was seriously debating whether to perform norepinephrine extractions on Keith to improve his performance. (She didn’t, only because Allura talked her out of it.) Lance tried to be understanding, he tried to be empathetic when Keith pushed him harder or when he snapped in agitation at Lance. He pondered with the notion that it must be incredibly painful not to lose someone they love once, but twice. Lance knew that the only reason he was being pushed by Keith so much was because he wanted to find Shiro badly.

And then Shiro appears, ragged and drawn out and Keith looks at him like he sees an oncoming enemy, not like a man who just lost the person that they care about in the entire world. As the paladins gather around the dinner table, smiling provocatively at Shiro, they carefully circle around him, as if he was a ticking time bomb. Keith all of a sudden kicks his chair back and storms out of the room. The team, already accustomed to his frequent outbursts lets him be, they let him wander wherever he might for he has been doing that since they lost Shiro. Lance spends the rest of his dinner picking at the food silently. The silverware clattering is the only ambient sounds, the team still looking at Shiro as if he might attack. Eventually the meal becomes incomprehensibly awkward as Lance mumbles a lackluster excuse to leave the meal, in the search for Keith.

Though he didn’t want to admit it, he knew exactly where Keith wandered when he was feeling distraught, and he knows exactly where to go because it’s the one place that nobody frequents often. There’s an observatory on the top floor, and the glass spans from one side to the next. It’s a large expanse with a domed roof and a wide mouthed telescope. Lance had only ever been here once, on the first day when he roamed the castle in the hopes of uncovering conspiracies. He bustles up to the top floor, keeping his footsteps quiet, lest he frighten Keith. He can see him now, sitting in the middle of the observatory, surrounded by musty blankets and pillows. Lance had only a handful of conversations with him, and to talk in the observatory had an unprecedented feel of intimacy. Lance doesn’t want to swallow his pride but he must, because he knows that that’s what a good friend would do, and right now, that’s all that Keith really needed.

Keith hears footsteps approach him and he prays to every celestial being that exists that it’s not Shiro, anybody but Shiro. He feels the person take a seat beside him and he instantly feels the warmth and sees the caramel skin tones of Lance McClain. Of course, the one person who could make his situation doubly worse. He tries to inhale deeply, but also makes sure that it isn’t quite obvious.

Lance clears his throat and Keith knots his fingers together and brings them to his stomach, for he fears irrationally that he may say something stupid and his organs would fall out. So he sits there, clutching his insides metaphorically while Lance is the picture of calm.

God. Where did he go wrong? Where did his mindset go from wanting to be driven up a wall at the sight of him to wanting to push him up a wall? Oh, that’s right. The mindset never changed, the dumb teenager complexity of using annoyance to push away a dumb crush.

That’s what Keith wanted to reason with. It was just a dumb, teenage crush. But, if it was just a dumb teenage crush why did he feel hooked on Lance like a dying man’s first taste of morphine?

 

Lance cleared his throat and stared and Keith. “Hey man, I never got to tell you that I’m happy for you.” Every word tasted like bile as it escape through his esophagus. The knot in his throat grew tighter and tighter, it felt like the noose was tightening and he didn’t have anything to save himself with.

But if Keith was his noose, why did he keep bringing himself to the edge time after time? Why did he result to Keith as others did to self destructive tendencies?

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, and he could feel the morphine in him, and he could feel him drowning in the ocean of hurt, the ocean of hurt that could be solved with three little words. “What’d you mean?” He slurred. Looking down at his trembling palms. 

 

“I mean, I’m glad you got Shiro back.” Lance said, and he hoped that Keith would catch on without further elaboration.

 

Alas, Keith did not. He shrugged and looked at Lance. “Aren’t you happy that we got Shiro back too?” He asks, brow furrowing.

 

Lance waved his hands around, backtracking. “Yes, yes! Of course I am.” He said, but Keith wasn’t exactly satisfied with his answer.

 

“But?” Keith said, question hanging heavily in the air.

 

“But I’m happy for you,” Lance doesn’t want to say it, but he has to if he even has a chance of Keith understanding what he’s trying to say. It tastes like poison and the noose only gets tighter. “Because that’s who you like, right? I mean, you look at Shiro like he’s the sun.”

 

Keith looks down, but he’s not shy nor flustered or embarrassed. “Lance, I don’t like Shiro. He’s like a brother to me.”

 

Lance considers this, and he can feel the noose loosen, though he’s not quite sure why. He realizes that something doesn’t add up. “But you like someone, right?” He says, smiling.

 

And maybe Lance doesn’t feel how Keith’s heart skips a beat when he sees Lance smile, or how he feels every nerve ending electrify when Lance claps him on the back, but he nods. “Yeah, I do.” He admits, and for now Shiro is back and for now, their family is whole again. Grand declarations of love can wait.

 

* * *

 

 

_ 2. _

Boy, was Keith upset at Lance. He was also extremely upset at Shiro, but what more could he do? Shiro was just as oblivious to Keith’s intentions to put Lance’s mouth to better uses than Lance was, so was he really to blame?

They were training today and Shiro just had to put them two together. Be it any other day, it would have been extremely easy for Keith to release all his pent up energy, frustration and tension, but today Lance was being incredibly overwhelming.

Before they began, he smiled playfully at Keith, and Keith noticed just the other day that when Lance smiles, he sticks out his tongue and the folds of his nose crinkle softly. It was just too much to handle, which is how he got the daylights knocked out of him by a drone simulation.

When life became stressful, he would wander up to his safe place, the observatory. It was a quiet room furthest away from the other paladins, who could feel like a handful to deal with at times. He went there almost immediately  after visiting the medical ward, as per Shiro’s advice. One black eye and many ice packs later, he found himself at the doorway of the observatory. Suddenly he knows how Lance must have felt on the outside looking in. It’s quiet. Intimate. It’s personal and private even if the room is so big it may as well be considered public space. However the only subtle difference is that when Lance saw Keith, he wasn’t talking. This time around, Lance is.

He has his phone in his hand and he’s looking through the large and dusty telescope. Keith took a step closer, trying to keep as quiet as possible. “Hey mom. I think we could defeat this thing once and for all. I know I keep saying that but this time I really think that we’re getting somewhere. Oh and there’s this bo-” Lance stopped and Keith cleared his throat.

 

Lance jumped and flinched just slightly. Keith raised up both of his hands. “Sorry. I didn’t think anyone else would be here.” He admits, looking down to his feet.

 

Lance gives a warm smile. “Don’t worry. I didn’t either. Pretending to call my family is just how I stay sane, you know?”

 

Keith nods, but he really doesn’t know. He’s seen Pidge look through planets to find her brother, and he’s seen Coran talk about the planet Altea, but he can’t quite relate because there’s nothing left for him on Earth. He stays sane by throwing himself into practise and drills and training, because it’s what he would have done if he was on Earth anyways.

Lance sits down at the same spot they were in last time, at Keith has the sense to sit down beside him. Lance keeps talking, but Keith feels as if he’s talking more to himself than to Keith. (He doesn’t mind that. He’s seen Lance talk circles around himself before.) “I miss them. I miss being around my family. I should have spent more time with them while I was on earth.” He began to ramble on, and Keith barely talked it made Lance wonder if he even cared.

 

“Sorry,” He apologized, even if he wasn’t entirely sure what he was apologizing for. “I’m just a really bad friend.” The word friend tasted like poison on his tongue.

 

Lance chuckled. “Don’t worry Keith. I’m not planning our next argument over something useless just yet.”

 

His eyes widened. “No, no. Just like, in general.Like, that’s why I never had any friends or anything back at school. And that’s why I have such a hard time opening up to people, I guess.” Keith said, shrugging.

 

Without thinking, Lance picked up his hand. “Don’t worry.” He said, his thumb swirling circles around on Keith’s smooth skin. “I’ll make you the best damn friend in the whole galaxy.” He said, and his laugh was so pleasant and vibrant and his hand fit so well in his own that Keith didn’t want to let go, and Lance didn’t want to let go. Neither of them wanting to let go they held hands under millions and millions of stars. This time, it was Lance’s heart that skipped a beat when he saw the curve of Keith’s smile, the glimmer of his eyes as he trailed comets and pointed out entire solar systems.This time, Lance felt he was the one hooked on Keith like a dying man’s first drop of morphine.

 

They held hands under millions and millions of stars, and maybe they thought they were falling in love.

 

_ Just a little. _

 

3.

Keith was never a fan of politics. Even back on Earth, he was never one to pick up the paper or launch into a debate over who was the better party. (Keith wasn’t that big of a fan of parties, either. Too much socialisation, he decided.)

But now, when Allura and Coran pitch a political party to the paladins, Keith wants to melt in his chair. Not only was it a party, it was a ball, with the whole entirety of orchestras and ballroom gowns and tuxedos and slow dancing, because that’s how they did it on Altea when they wanted to for alliances. Of course. And of course, because they were the paladins of Voltron, it was almost guaranteed that a lady or gentleman would offer their hand and slow dance on the ballroom floor.

Oh, that’s another thing that Keith can’t stand. Dancing. He couldn’t dance just because he never had any occasion to dance for, especially slow dance. He decided that he heeded to gain some intelligence, so when the meeting was adjourned, he went up to Pidge’s room to borrow her laptop.

On his way up, he heard what sounded like a muffled argument that only grew in volume as he rushed to Pidge’s room.

 

“No way! Look at this!” He heard a voice, vaguely reminiscent of Pidge’s own yell in protest.

 

“It’s a traditional gown, Pidge. Hey, put away those scissors!” He pushed open the door to see a frenzied Allura and a sulking Pidge -- wearing a dress.

 

“Hey Pidge can I -- are you wearing a dress?” He asked, raising an eyebrow hesitantly.

 

“Yes. It’s for the ball.” Allura quipped, as Pidge was busy in the background snipping fabric  down to her knees.

 

“Anyways,” Keith continued. “Can I borrow your computer.” 

Embarrassed and slightly ashamed for her current appearance, Pidge dejectedly handed it over to Keith without much of a fight nor brevity. “Just take it and go.”

 

He made his way up to the observatory slowly, making sure that it was empty before fully entering. He powered on the laptop and decided to look up ‘how to slow dance’, because while his search was pitiful, it would be extremely pitiful if he had a complete lack of knowledge when somebody inevitably asks for him to dance with them.

He hears someone coming and jumps. He should have known that it was Lance, who took frequent walks around the castle, sometimes pacing back and forth around for hours.

 

“Can’t slow dance, huh?” Lance asks, with a slight tremor in his voice. He can feel the noose tightening again.

 

Keith blushed as red as his jacket, and suddenly he was extremely grateful for the low lighting. “Not really.” He admits.

 

Lance looks around, considering something deeply. He walks over to Keith, picking up the laptop. There’s some classical music playing, and he takes Keith’s hands smoothly. “Best way to learn is through practice.” He says, as he takes Keith and puts his hands on his shoulders.

 

It feels like an instinct, like the knowledge to put his hands on Lance’s waist feels so right. They sway along slowly to the steady beat of the symphony, moving in time without barely trying.

When he was growing up, Keith always hated humans. Lance was the opposite. He loved humans and humanity. Right now, as they sway under the light of a million stars, as they look at each other in the eyes, he can see why. He can see why Lance had fallen in love with the idea of making a home out of someone, with the idea of falling in love and making amends, with falling in love with someone that fills your heart and makes it bigger and bigger until it bursts. Keith had it all figured out, it had just taken him eighteen years to get it right.

He wants to say it. He wants to say the words that he’s rehearsed in his head, because if there’s even a possibility that the boy who took Keith’s hands, who picked him up and danced with him is the same boy that could love him back, he’s willing to take the risk.

But hearts are foolish things, and Keith Kogane’s is no exception. He presses his left hand firmer into Lance’s waist, and Lance smiles at the unspoken message. Lance’s hands shift from Keith’s shoulders to his neck, and they stop and sway in silence until the music ends.

And then the next song picks up, and it’s light and uplifting and the type of song you’ll hear on the radio that reminds you of when you’re young and in love and you haven’t quite realized it yet. And Keith and Lance are smiling, and their hearts skip a beat in a synchronized pattern that you’d only be able to detect if you were a cardiologist.

_ Thank the stars, neither of them are. _

 

Two days later Keith is standing off the the far side of the room with both hands balled into fists and stuffed into his dress pant pockets. He’s acting as standoffish as he could possible, and that accompanied with the too pressed tuxedo and messy haircut makes him look like he was ironed then crumpled out again, which is probably why nobody has asked him to dance. 

Shiro and Allura are dancing together, but they’re only probably whispering about boring things, like what are all the things that could possibly go wrong. Pidge is monitoring the soundtrack, and Hunk is dancing with Shay. Keith has no idea where Lance could have possibly run off to, and he was running out of ideas. 

And then, he sees him dancing with a pretty alien that was probably sick of Lance’s pickup lines. As much as he would hate to be at the receiving end of his pickup lines, Keith wondered what he would say in response. Probably just blush furiously like he does at any other moment. 

As Keith stares at Lance longer, he could see that not only did Lance look bored, but even annoyed. The alien was starting to pick up on it. As the song changed tempo and decided to slow down even more, Lance tried his best to politely excuse himself from the exchange. Keith lost interest and debated whether he should find Coran, just to have an excuse to pester someone.

 

He feels the light tap on his shoulder right away. “You haven’t danced all night.” Lance offered his hand to Keith and his smile was so big Keith tried to inhale deeply, as not to blush more than he already has. Keith didn’t think that Lance -- or anyone noticed.

To say no to Lance would have been majorly embarrassing, so he laughed at the audacity and took his hand. Once at the ballroom floor, the mood drastically changed. If they were alone in this room Keith would say it now, but the room was so quiet with the exception of the music that you could hear a pin drop.

 

Lance, Keith figured, looked really good in a suit. And he could dance really well, which was an obvious additional bonus. Keith didn’t look so bad as well, perhaps Lance’s impromptu dance lessons really did help. And this time, with Lance’s hands on Keith’s waist, he wanted to say it, but the noose was cutting off Lance’s circulation and probably sniping his vocal chords as well. Keith pulled himself closer, and he could feel the world spin on its axis, and he could feel everything divine and light and all the struggles and pains he had went to just to get to this unmistakable moment, because dancing in a ballroom floating in space filled with extraterrestrial beings is a strange sensation. Currently, Lance is the closest thing Keith has to home, and he likes it like that.

 

4.

Lance spends a lot of time at the observatory, even if Keith doesn’t frequent it often. They still see each other, talk almost regularly on the couch after dinner and poke fun together during training, but more and more, Keith had always become enthralled in some mission or project that just couldn’t wait.

It had been like that for Lance, too. Reconnaissance missions popped up regularly, and it was just starting to slow down for the two of them. Lance had stopped visiting often in the last few weeks as well. Maybe it was because he always expected Keith to meet him, but he never did. Of course, he couldn’t ask Keith about his whereabouts, because that would be too awkward and Lance doesn’t believe he’s capable to live down the shame.

It’s one of the quieter nights onboard the palace, and Lance is thinking about leaving the observatory. Just for now. He’ll use the time usually spent up there training or making decisive battle plans. So he stands up to go, and almost runs headfirst into Keith.

 

His heart stops.

 

He sees Keith, who looks almost ragged and drawn more than usual. Lance is surprised to see Keith up here, because for the last two months he’s been at the observatory an approximate amount of zero times.

 

Keith needs a haircut. His mullet that Lance always teases him about had grown out and was more often in a low tail at the bottom, and when they sparred together the front hairs seemed to get loose and flutter as he fought.

Lance laughs at the audacity, at the notion of just bumping into Keith, and Keith chuckles too, because he knows that it was kind of funny when they almost ran into each other. So Lance takes a step back, away from the exit, and hits a post that he never quite saw before.

His back hits a cool metal button, and he sees Keith’s eyes widen and his mouth open before the wind is literally knocked from underneath his feet.

 

“You turned off the gravity!” Keith exclaims, as if Lance isn’t able to see this for himself.

 

Lance does something reminiscent of a breaststroke in order to reach Keith and grab onto his hand. “I know that!” Lance yells, because for some reason, sound carries more under gravity than without it.

Lance presses the button again, and it counts down from five minutes. Five minutes of floating in zero gravity with Keith Kogane. Great.

They let go of each other, but they stare at each other in silence. It seems as if the other is sizing one another up, and as Keith looks to the stars, they can’t help but smile.

Keith is looking and Lance, and Lance is looking at Keith. They both want to say it, and they know what the other will say. They’re just too shy, too timid to admit it.

As the gravity slowly returns and they settle back down on the ground, they almost hit face to face with each other. They sit on the ground for a while, drowning in each other’s eyes. Keith realizes then and there that he would probably do whatever it takes to turn off the gravity again, if it meant floating in space and having the most beautiful boy in the world staring at you.

 

They walk out of the observatory together, not waiting for the other to leave as they usually do, but instead they walk out together, talking about everything and nothing.

Both boys are in for a surprise as they realize that turning off the gravity in one room, turns off the gravity in all the rooms.

 

5.

Keith was pacing and pacing and pacing. He was almost a hundred percent sure that Lance would be in the observatory today. (He had found out Lance’s pattern; every time they had training for over an hour, Lance would  come up to the observatory, and just lie on the ground and stare for a while. Sometimes, Keith joined him.) Today, he had tried his best to drag out their training session, stalling and hindering himself so that he could drag out the session longer. He sat and waited for Lance, because he knows that if he doesn’t say anything now, the moment would be ruined and he didn’t know if he’d ever get the moment back.

The Galra tensions were worsening, and they were expediting Galra forces from entire star systems on an almost day to day basis at this point. So Keith waited and waited, and it was impossible that Lance had gone to sleep already, because the Earth time clocks that Pidge has wired through the spacecraft said that it was only late afternoon. He decides to kill another thirty minutes before going downstairs to the control room, where Pidge was typing furiously on a keyboard.

He tried to act nonchalant about it when he did bring up the subject of the blue paladin’s whereabouts to Pidge. “Have you seen Lance?” Keith asked casually.

 

Pidge doesn’t look up from her computer as bright red lights and distress signals blare furiously. “Didn’t you hear? He’s on some mission to trap Lotor’s general or something.”

 

Keith pales. How come he wasn’t informed? How come he wasn’t there with him? “Where?”

 

Not sparing a single glance at him, Pidge nods to the window where the nearby planet was. “He’s alone?” Keith asks.

 

Pidge sighs. “I guess you weren’t at the meeting post-training, then.” Her typing increased twofold. “Lance said he was expendable. Ezor wants to meet with the paladins to discuss giving up Lotor in exchange for Galra knowledge. He’s gonna take down Ezor and bring her to the palace.”

 

Something was off. “Voltron doesn’t take hostages.”

 

“We’re not taking hostages. Ezor wants to talk, we’ll talk. Just on our terms. Having all the paladins there might trigger the sense that something's off.” Pidge replies, typing faster and faster.

 

“It’s a trap.” 

 

“And Lance is operating it because Ezor’s most likely to play along with his awful pickup lines.”That made something stir inside Keith. “Oh, and since the red lion responds to both of you, in case anything does happen, we have, er, backup.” And then, Pidge moves slightly to reveal the red flashing screen. It’s Lance in a room. Injured and bloody. 

He doesn’t say anything to Pidge, but he does break off into a sprint, in Shiro’s direction.

  
“How could you send Lance on a suicide mission!” Keith exclaimed, shoving into Shiro forcefully.

 

Shiro isn’t sure which he’s more surprised with, his compassion for Lance, or his willingness to shove his superior. “I didn’t,” Shiro replies calmly. “He sent himself. He was aware that the mission was extremely dangerous, and he was aware that he could be walking right into a trap but he still did it.” Shiro shoves Keith back.

 

“That’s the difference between you and Lance. He knows when to take risks.” Shiro retaliated. That stings, and Keith is taken aback. (He bets Allura snitched to Shiro about the Thayserix mission.)

 

Keith crossed his arms and pouted. “Fine. Take me to Lance.” He says, forcefully and without remorse. Shiro thinks it over, rubbing his temples. He knows that he must send backup for Lance, and Ezor wasn’t even anywhere to be seen, so he gives in. Reluctantly.

 

“Fine. I’ll have Pidge send you the coordinates.” Keith is in the red lion before Pidge can argue.

Keith flies low and steady into the atmosphere and within the hour, he tracks down the cave facility that Lance was asked to meet up in. He followed Lance’s heat signature, tracked down like a map, and followed him closer and with extensive determination. He nears Lance, and there’s nobody to be seen.

And then, the wind is knocked out from Keith, and it feels nothing like being knocked out due to zero gravity. He doesn’t know how long he falls for, but when he lands in a well lit room, with a battered and bloody Lance McClain staining the pristine white walls. Lance expects Keith to smile at him, possibly hug him in relief, but Keith does neither. Instead, it appears as if he’s barrelling towards Lance at full force. He kicks Lance in the shins. “You’re such an idiot!” Keith says, and he isn’t quite sure if he wants to kiss him or kill him.

Lance doesn’t even look mad. Surprised, yes. Upset? Not at all. Instead he pulls Keith forward and brings him closer, and even with all the layers of metal, he closes the gap between them, kissing the terrifyingly brave and stupidly courageous Keith Kogane as if he was water in the desert. Yes, he’s terrified of death, but he’s more terrified of Keith rejecting him. Now that the first seems more likely than the latter, he decides to throw caution to the wind and kisses him as if his life depends on it (it seems as if yes, kissing Keith may be all that really matters, because the world is falling apart and he might lose himself, so might as well make today a day of risks.)

Keith of course, doesn’t reject Lance at all. If anything, he absorbs Lance’s kiss and it’s killing everything that he’s trying to think, nonetheless say. His mind is screaming Lance’s name and he decides that that may not be such a bad thing, after all. 

 

“I was so scared I was going to lose you.” Lance whispered, breathy and winded. 

 

Keith embraces Lance with everything he has and kisses him one more time because Lance could never, ever lose him. He wasn’t going anywhere. Not yet, at least.

 

He eventually finds the adrenaline fueled strength in his body to carry Lance out to safety, and the flight back to the palace is over before Lance loses consciousness. As he’s hauled off to safety and healing pods, Keith lolls off to sleep.

 

The next day, he barely leaves Lance’s side. The other's brush it off as a caliber of trauma, him being the one to drag him off to safety and all that, so he leaves before anyone picks up on him.

He decides to pace around the halls and eventually he ends up at the observatory. The air smells like teenage boys and young love, and sometimes that means no romanticisation, and sometimes that means the ugly reality, but to Keith it smells like home. 

Glancing up at the stars, Keith smiles to the heavens. Under the same sky and under the same stars did Keith and Lance fall in love. Under the same sky and under the same stars, under the same heavens did they find each other.

So later, when Lance sneaks up on Keith and kisses him by the back of his neck does he say the first words to Lance that he ever truly means.

 

_ “It’s you. It’s always been you.” _

 

+1

“Keith! Come on!” Lance said, practically dragging Keith through the winding staircase.

 

Keith laughs. “I am, considering you’re dragging me by my limbs.”

 

“We’re gonna miss it if you don’t hurry up!” Lance hollers, as they bound through the hallway.

 

“We’re right here!” Keith exclaims, prying himself free of Lance’s grip as they walk through the hallway and into the looming doors of the observatory.

Lance holds tightly to Keith as he pulls him down to the pillowy floor, kissing him softly. Keith giggles as he squirms in Lance’s grip. 

Dating Keith Kogane wasn’t always the make-out extravaganza that Lance had imagined. A lot of the time, it’s hand holding and thousand-yard stares. Keith wasn’t good with communication, and that was that. Lance accepted that he wasn’t the most talkative, and it didn’t need to be a communication barrier. A lot of the time, Lance initiated the kisses, but Keith always found a way to slip his hand underneath Lance’s in the most unexpected ways.

So right now, as comets and shooting stars fly over their heads in the not to miss meteor shower, Lance feels frozen as Keith moves closer to him, leaning on the crook of his neck as if it was second nature.

 

“I never expected us to be here.” He whispered quietly, as Lance studied the way his eyes trained the shooting star carefully.

 

Lance let out a breath. “Neither did I.” He said, taking Keith’s hands into his own.

 

Keith chuckles, and it feels euphoric and far away. “You know, I would wake up every morning and think that me liking you could only end in one way. Because I was hooked on you like a dying man’s first taste of morphine.”   
  


Lance smiles and another star goes by. “I was crashing into you.” He began, feeling the ashes of the noose that used to hand him by a thread disintegrate under the light of the fiery shower. “I knew that we were doomed. I knew it from the moment I kissed you and all the way back. I thought; I am going to die kissing Keith Kogane, and what a euphoric life it was.”

 

And Keith kisses Lance, and the stars explode in supernovas and comets swirl and Lance has Keith in his arms, and Keith has Lance on his lips.

 

At last, Keith smiles, and Lance feels like he could burn and melt away all at once. _“I wouldn’t have chosen anyone better to spend this life with, anyway.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at @planetthayserix or @selinaphile !!! Give comments and leave a kudos if ya liked it :)


End file.
